


As a Charlotte Child 夏洛特家的孩子 (甜點)

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac), SiZodiac



Series: To Carry the Charlotte Name [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: 夏洛特·玲玲的托特蘭萬國夢想在新建立的領土上蓬勃發展。 然而，這樣的人間樂園裡，可不只有遊戲和歡笑。萬國歷史上唯一的那次克力架vs卡塔庫栗比武，以及樂園如何化做人間煉獄。（主要角色：克力架、卡塔庫栗、克絲塔德、佩羅斯佩羅、夏洛特·玲玲）





	As a Charlotte Child 夏洛特家的孩子 (甜點)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As a Charlotte Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964172) by [SiZodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac). 



**夏洛特家的孩子（甜點🍪🍩）**

～ 35 至 30 年前 ～

夏洛特·玲玲在她的長子長女十五歲那天，帶著整個BM海賊團前往一座特別的島嶼，那是這一切最早的開端。 當天晚上，夏洛特家全部三十四個孩子們聚集到了海賊船的上層甲板，圍繞著一座如小山般巨大的巧克力糖霜櫻桃生日蛋糕。 在閃爍燭光和慶生歡樂的氣氛下，媽媽向她的孩子們展示了修女卡梅爾寶貴的肖像，並告訴孩子們她此生的夢想。 一個有如人間樂園的國家，沒有歧視，讓所有種族的居民能和睦相處。

乖巧的好孩子總是願意為了媽媽盡心盡力。 善於殺戮破壞的夏洛特家兒女開始學習如何拯救與創建，帶著媽媽旗下無數的海賊團和兩年來累積的財富，他們在那座特別的島嶼中央河畔旁建起了小鎮。 人們因夏洛特家承諾的安全與福祉蜂擁而來，這樣渺小的起源慢慢擴展，城鎮逐漸成為了一座朝氣繁榮的城市。

五年後，二十歲的長女康珀特與一位英俊的逃亡貴族結婚了。 那天，這座托特蘭萬國首都得到了正式名稱——甜點都市——是完美婚禮儀式的完美嫁妝。

.

～ 27 年前 ～  
》克力架（18歲）、卡塔庫栗（21歲）

豎立在甜點都市東邊有一座壯麗的大莊園，那是夏洛特的孩子們經過多年的海上流浪後才終於建立起的家。 夏洛特家族自然成為了托特蘭萬國的統治者。 在溪流的西南側是一片開闊的草原，BM海賊團旗下的艦隊戰鬥員都在那裡進行日常的例行訓練。

那天原本是又一個平凡無奇的日子，如往常的安寧與和平。 那個徹底改變一切的事情發生了。

夏洛特·克力架那時十八歲。 獲得惡魔果實能力僅數個月的他，覺得這個能力彷彿就是為了自己而存在的一般。 克力架五歲時就開始跟著佩羅斯佩羅哥哥和歐文哥哥學習揉麵團和烤餅乾的技巧，他可以在睡夢中背誦兩百種不同的餅乾食譜。 餅乾果實讓克力架無視備料與烘烤的等待時間，在只需要一個想法和拍拍手的情況下，無限製造美味的餅乾。 從最酥脆可口的肉桂薄餅到最為堅硬的軍事壓縮餅。

原本大概屬於輔助類型的果實能力，克力架卻突發其想將其用於戰鬥。

卡塔庫栗和兩位三胞胎弟弟坐在訓練場外圍修剪過的草皮上，觀望夏洛特·克力架的特訓。 他的對手包含了三十人的艦隊船員，五位夏洛特家的兄弟和同胞胎妹妹克絲塔德。

三米的身高和珍愛的雙刃長劍「椒鹽卷餅」給了克力架相當有利的進攻範圍，防禦方面他則使用果實能力將數個堅硬的厚片壓縮餅懸浮在身周，作為移動式盾牌。 克力架還非常敏捷，身手俐落地在草原上奔跑，在極短的時間內將所有對手依序擊敗。 然而，這些都不是他真正的才華所在。

當弟弟多斯馬爾格為了保護自己而舉起強化的鋼筋鐵盾時，克力架才真正展示了他得天獨厚的天賦。 「椒鹽卷餅」在克力架手中武裝硬化，潔白的劍身變得漆黑。 寶刀切開鋼鐵，就跟切開熱黃油一樣容易。 克力架的武裝色霸氣如此強大，似乎不存在任何他無法切割的東西。

“克力架那小子，還真是相當有天份，” 大福觀察道，思考著。 “認為你還有辦法搞定他嗎，卡塔庫栗？”

歐文不知為何覺得被冒犯了。 “他當然行！ 卡塔庫栗不管做什麼都是最頂尖的！”

大福搧了弟弟頑固的腦袋，“我說你啊，打算什麼時候才從盲目的偶像崇拜畢業？” 他轉頭望向自己的三胞胎哥哥，“所以，你覺得呢？”

卡塔庫栗輕哼了聲，調皮的笑被圍巾藏了起來。 “不如我們現在就來實驗看看吧？” 卡塔庫栗回答道，站了起來，從腰間的皮帶上取下他的三叉戟「土龍」。

.

當夏洛特·卡塔庫栗踏入陪練場並簡單指示其他人撤離時，克力架起初的反應是錯愕，然後腎上腺素才趕上他的思緒。

這是因為克力架其實習慣將哥哥卡塔庫栗與「怪物」這個詞聯繫在一起。 當然並非貶義，而是因為哥哥總是讓人望而生畏。 要知道，在克力架四歲的時候，他目睹了卡塔庫栗哥哥——年僅七歲——單槍匹馬將擁有惡魔果實能力的大人剁成碎片，就像分屍布娃娃。 那事件徹底嚇壞了當時在場的所有兄弟姊妹，卡塔庫栗成為第一個動手殺人的夏洛特家孩子，而對克力架而言，那夜的記憶至今仍歷歷在目。

現在二十一歲的卡塔庫栗哥哥站著有五米高，那樣的身材在這個國家裡也相當罕見，讓克力架覺得自己相比起來就像是個小矮人。 克力架不得不抬頭仰視他的哥哥，嚥了口水，感覺自己相形見絀。 這將會是個令人興奮的困難挑戰。

卡塔庫栗就定位。 此時克力架周圍已有方才訓練遺留的十塊堅硬餅乾盾在慵懶地繞著防衛的圈子。 克力架知道哥哥不會給他機會製造更多餅乾盾，所以十塊就必須足夠。 他朝著卡塔庫栗奔去，手裡高速旋轉著武裝硬化的長劍，用 ‘捲·椒鹽卷餅’ 技能瞄準哥哥的小腿。 卡塔庫栗就算體型高大，也不減他的速度，靈巧地踏向左側優雅閃避，緊接著就是用三叉戟朝克力架暴露出來的背部一劃。

「土龍」被餅乾盾擋了下來，碰撞發出清脆的鏗鏘聲，餅乾盾絲毫未損地扛下攻擊，將三叉戟彈開。 克力架咧嘴而笑，向後跳給自己更大的活動空間。

“我的餅乾非常堅硬，對吧！” 克力架說，對自己足夠滿意。

“確實，” 卡塔庫栗同意道。 他歪著頭稍微思考了下，然後再次舉起「土龍」，然而這次他完全改變戰法，開始旋轉三叉戟如出一轍地模仿自己弟弟剛才的技術。 克力架瞪大眼睛，看著一枚餅乾盾在哥哥效仿結合了旋轉與力量下被擊破成碎片。 “但似乎沒有堅硬到能接下你自己的攻擊呢。”

克力架噘嘴，不確定是否該感到被冒犯還是自豪。 “好吧，看來我只能向你展示一些你絕對無法抄襲的技巧了！” 克力架大聲說，對著高大的哥哥揮舞著長劍。 被破壞的餅乾碎塊在他無聲的命令下開始移動，變成細緻的餅乾粉在空中旋轉，然後再次聚集成形。

卡塔庫栗驚訝地眨眼。 兩柄可食用的「椒鹽卷餅」複製品竟出現在他面前，受弟弟意念的操縱懸浮在空中。 “很有意思，” 卡塔庫栗承認。

“我可不會手下留情吶，哥哥！” 克力架喊道，舉起長劍再次跑來，攻勢兇猛地進行第二回合戰。

卡塔庫栗迅速分析了情勢的變化，巧妙地迴避來自三個不同角度的攻擊。 上方下方甚至是從背後的死角，他利用卓越的見聞色霸氣預測克力架所有攻勢背後的意圖，但克力架也是一個相當敏捷的戰士。 在這麼多餅乾妨礙的情況下，想抓住他的弟弟並不容易。

卡塔庫栗又破壞了兩塊餅乾盾，卻立刻化成四把懸空的利劍朝他砍過來。 卡塔庫栗向後跳開，躲避來自上方的一技劈裂大地的斬擊，然後用三叉戟和護膝擋開了接連而至的進攻。 克力架算準時機在卡塔庫栗哥哥露出破綻時親自拔劍上前，武裝硬化毫不留情，但哥哥的反應速度實在驚人地可怕。 克力架的手腕倏地被抓住，然後整個人離地被哥哥扔向草原的另一邊。

卡塔庫栗當機立斷追上去，三叉戟瞄準了半空中的克力架，用不至於致殘的力道突刺。 他其實根本用不著顧慮，因為克力架在中招前的最後一個霎那拍了下手，召喚餅乾盾阻擋了攻擊。 落地時克力架的腳尖在鬆軟的泥濘上滑出痕跡，然後伸手撐著地面側翻，試圖拉開距離。 卡塔庫栗可不打算讓弟弟那麼輕易逃掉，緊追不捨用足後跟往他身上踩，靴子的馬刺在地上鑿出一整排地洞。

餅乾的複製劍從身後砍過來時卡塔庫栗才不得不停止他的窮追猛打，因為有時最好的防守就是直接進攻。 卡塔庫栗又破壞了兩塊擋路的硬式壓縮餅，所以還剩下五枚餅乾盾，但對方現在卻控制著多達十三把尖銳危險的利劍。

克力架站穩腳步，舔了舔嘴唇，情緒高昂臉上露出近乎狂熱的笑。 他準備進行最後的攻擊。

卡塔庫栗用深紅的目光炯炯有神地盯著自己的弟弟。

握緊拳，武裝硬化。

.

》卡塔庫栗（21歲）

“我就說吧，” 歐文竊笑道，用手肘推推大福。 大福對著三胞胎弟弟翻了個白眼。

比武練習的結局是克力架倒在泥地上喘息。 三叉戟「土龍」的尖牙抵著他的喉嚨，最接近的餅乾複製劍懸浮在一米之外，而真正的「椒鹽卷餅」則脫了手，被哥哥打掉了。 卡塔庫栗成功躲開十二把複製劍的猛烈攻勢，巧捷多端穿過堅硬的餅乾盾，直接疾速攻擊克力架本人，讓他獲得勝利。 儘管如此，卡塔庫栗其實因此而無法完全躲開克力架最後的反擊。 卡塔庫栗預測了這點，所以事先用武裝硬化保護自己的前臂才將弟弟的長劍擊落，贏得了比賽。

歐文走上前將克力架扶起來，並拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，讚許他如此出色的表現。 另一邊的卡塔庫栗卻若有所思地抬起手，檢視自己右前臂上小小的一道割痕。 細細的血跡就是無可否認的鐵證，克力架的武裝霸氣已經厲害到有辦法刺穿自己的硬化防衛。 卡塔庫栗用拇指擦過傷口的痕跡，嘴角邊揚起的笑容隱藏在厚重的圍巾之下。

大福注意到了二哥的動作，於是他也跟著偷偷地笑了。 他就知道自己是對的，夏洛特·克力架果然是個相當有天份的小子。

卡塔庫栗和大福望著弟弟妹妹們在草地上歡笑嬉戲。 午後的陽光溫暖而耀眼，曾幾何時和平已然成為了生活的常態。 這樣平凡無奇的悠然安逸，對曾經拼命掙扎只為求生存的夏洛特家孩子們而言，是多麼的難能可貴。 卡塔庫栗突然意識到，幸福，大概就是這樣的感覺。

.

然後他聽到了淒厲的慘叫。

來自西邊，港口的方向。 那天是媽媽從遠洋征途歸家的日子，但她此刻迴盪的吼聲卻有如一頭發狂的陌生猛獸。

夏洛特家的孩子們感到疑惑甚至害怕，不知道是什麼原因造成了母親這樣無法解釋的變化。 遠方醞釀著一場雷雨，迅速逼近，而一大群男女正往他們的方向賣命奔逃，都是媽媽海賊船上的專屬成員。 長麵包廚師長就跑在人群的最前面，高聲吶喊，“快逃，孩子們！ 玲玲的思食症發作了！”

然而和經驗老道的長麵包不同，涉世尚淺的夏洛特家孩子們在此之前從未經歷過這樣的噩夢，他們還不理解思食症的可怕。 為了弄清楚狀況，速度最快的卡塔庫栗率先跑了過去，和廚師長在中途碰面。 “到底是怎麼回事？”

長麵包一邊跑著，向夏洛特家次子簡明扼要地訴說事情的緣由，解釋長年困擾著夏洛特·玲玲的疾病。 “玲玲想要香草千層酥，不然她是不會停下來的！”

老廚師朝著甜點都市的方向繼續逃命，亦或是打算在城裡找間廚房好開始製作那份重要的點心。 卡塔庫栗沒時間猶豫，迅速指示較為年幼的孩子們與人群一起撤退，然後轉向與自己年齡段較為接近的弟弟妹妹。 “克力架、克絲塔德、卡登札、卡巴雷塔，留下來守住草原！” 卡塔庫栗下令道，“大福、歐文，跟我來，我們要在這裡阻止媽媽！”

卡塔庫栗沒有浪費時間等待回覆，已經朝著這場空前的災難源頭奔跑。 “媽媽！ 妳要的香草千層酥在我這裡！” 卡塔庫栗喊道，盯著母親高聳的身影，無所畏懼地忍受徹骨寒意侵蝕他的靈魂。 頭頂上的雷雲隆隆作響。

夏洛特·玲玲的注意力完全鎖定在二兒子身上了，她無神的雙瞳瘋狂而陌生，短暫的對峙僵局在她的一個巴掌落下時打破。 卡塔庫栗向右側閃避才沒有被壓成生麵團碾進地裡，然後往後跳開，計算每一步的走位，慢慢引導媽媽遠離城市的方向。

卡塔庫栗知道自己在見聞色方面相當有天份，但他極少面臨如此刻般，一個小失誤就可能導致損命的情況。

媽媽的哭鬧聲如雷貫耳，她的拳頭撼動大地，她的腳步有如地震般讓整個島嶼微微顫抖。 卡塔庫栗用手扶地側翻，艱難地躲避媽媽的所有攻擊，挑戰自己敏捷的極限慢慢後退，下定了決心在廚師長完成點心前要極盡所能拖住媽媽。 卡塔庫栗不能讓她靠近草原，不能讓她靠近甜點都市，因為他最愛的家人就在那個地方。

卡塔庫栗專注冷靜，見聞色讓他預測母親每一個動作背後閃過的意圖 ⋯ ⋯

⋯ ⋯ 突如其來的落雷，卻毫無警告。

原來見聞色霸氣也有意想不到的致命盲點，畢竟水蒸氣沒有生命跡象、沒有思緒意念，就算是最敏銳的見聞色也不可能察覺得到完全不存在的事實。

數百萬伏特的電流竄過卡塔庫栗的身體，在一個短暫的瞬間內麻痺了他的思考，癱瘓了他的動作。 在那個要命的毫秒，媽媽的手掌從左側而來，躲不掉，然後卡塔庫栗被擊中了，那力道有如達終端速度的百噸巨石。 卡塔庫栗被拍向島嶼的另一邊，直接砸進山腳下。

大福和歐文的臉色倏地刷白，舉起各自的薙刀。 他們眼前，漆黑的雷雲宙斯發出轟雷價響，不斷擴大的普羅米修斯是無法撲滅的熊熊烈火。

卡塔庫栗居然第一個倒下，而這只是一切災難的開端。

.

》克力架（18歲）

當克力架看到卡塔庫栗哥哥被擊倒時他就立刻意識到，事態的嚴重性正式從危急變成操他媽的徹底完蛋了。

在開闊草原的另一邊，僅剩的兩位孿生三胞胎使出了所有的本事，卻僅只能勉強拖住那兩個元素霍米兹。 大福使用遠距離的陣風斬擊，想盡辦法將普羅米修斯稍微打散，儘管他非常清楚所作所為不可能造成任何實質上的傷害。 歐文用 ‘熱風拳’ 製造高溫的氣流，試圖將宙斯吹走，然而他們的合作仍不敵沒有實體的對手。 兩位哥哥被慢慢逼退。

可現在不是克力架分心的時候，因為此刻朝他揮過來的拳頭來自媽媽她本人。 克力架向側邊翻滾才免於被揍成餡餅的命運，他待會再去擔心他的哥哥們，因為他此刻正面臨著更嚴重的問題。 媽媽緊追在他身後，速度快得嚇人，並伸出手作勢要直接揪住四處逃竄的十兒子。 克力架立刻拍手在自己面前製作了一塊堅硬的壓縮餅，用來阻止媽媽的行動。 餅乾被她抓在手裡直接捏成碎屑粉末，媽媽的基本力量簡直荒謬地強大。

卡登札和克絲塔德從後方繞過來，企圖攻擊媽媽毫無防備的腳踝。 克力架甚至沒有機會警告他的哥哥，卡登札就像一隻微不足道的害蟲般被拍了。 就連哥哥那樣高大魁梧的年輕人都能如此輕易地搧飛，直接被拋進遠處的河裡。

克絲塔德技術性地舞動她的細身劍才避免了相同的命運，使用能影響氣流的擊劍招來稍微架開媽媽的攻擊。 克絲塔德仍然受到了點擦傷，前上臂立刻一片猙獰瘀青，而她通過連續的後空翻來暫時逃脫媽媽當下的關注。

夏洛特孩子們的媽媽接著是追在卡巴雷塔身後，試圖用腳踩他。 卡巴雷塔是十九歲的同卵五胞胎中速度最快的兄弟，自學了「六式」中的 ‘剃’。 他在閃避媽媽的腳這方面多少還算成功，但當媽媽的拳頭從他背後的盲點揮來時，克力架適時製造的餅乾盾才保護了他的哥哥不被當場殺掉。 五胞胎們或許還算精通武裝霸氣，但他們在見聞色的領域卻相當缺乏。 雖然說實話，在論及霸氣的預測性應用和臨場反應時，夏洛特家裡沒人能與卡塔庫栗哥哥相提並論。 這是個非常嚴重的問題。

媽媽使力用腳一個踩踏，就震裂了一大半的草原。 卡巴雷塔和克力架不約而同跳了起來，因為不想在崎嶇搖晃的地面上失去平衡，但見聞色方面的疏忽讓他們都沒預料到媽媽會立即對著仍跳在半空中的兩人反手一揮。

卡巴雷塔使用武裝色強化雙臂企圖直接扛下媽媽的攻擊，克力架則將自己的霸氣施加在信任的長劍「椒鹽卷餅」上。 然而，兒子的努力仍不敵媽媽的豪威，卡巴雷塔的霸氣防禦徹底被粉碎，連同他雙手臂中的所有骨頭和他大部分的肋骨。 卡巴雷塔被打到遠處，在落地之前就已經完全失去了意識。

相比，克力架的武裝硬化則勉強撐了過來，彷彿絕望掙扎中的一線奇蹟，並些許抵消了媽媽的攻擊背後那毀滅性的力道。 他落在三胞胎妹妹克絲塔德身旁，才站穩，但他們尚未脫離媽媽伸手可及的範圍。 他們沒有任何喘息的機會，下一波攻勢緊接而至，又快又狠。

克絲塔德和克力架熟練地將他們的長劍交叉在一起，並聯手集中了他們全部的意志力來製造一枚隱形的霸氣防護罩。 他們的合作默契讓他們艱難地撿回一命，但即使如此，仍沒能阻止媽媽將他們兩人搧飛，越過河流往城市的方向去。 克絲塔德撞進位於甜點都市最外圍的一間服飾店，克力架則被揮進了對街一間醫務診所。

瓶子和注射器被砸得一片狼藉，玻璃渣和細細碎碎的空針管如下雨般淋在克力架身上，造成百來個小扎傷。 克力架舉起手想保護自己，抬頭張望想搞清楚目前的情況 ⋯ ⋯

⋯ ⋯ 然後一罐高腐蝕性的液體傾倒了下來，潑濺在他的右臉上。

克力架這輩子從未感受過這樣的疼痛。 他的神經末梢彷彿要燒了起來，眼睛似乎會直接融穿他的頭顱骨。 他看不見，發瘋了似狂亂掙扎，遙遠地他意識到自己在尖叫。 克力架哀嚎著，向前爬，萬分困難地將自己從建築的廢墟中拉出來。 他的半邊臉是一片血肉糢糊的慘劇。

噩夢尚未結束。

.

有人站在他身旁，用急切的語氣說著話。 佩羅斯佩羅哥哥就在他旁邊，單手支撐著克絲塔德，一邊幫忙受傷的克力架站起來。

為什麼，佩羅斯大哥不是在城裡嗎 ⋯ ⋯？ 克力架覺得一片混亂，可能有點腦震盪。 哦，對了，他從草原那邊被搧飛直接撞進了甜點都市，因為媽媽強壯得離譜。 佩羅斯佩羅注意到街上人民的驚慌失措，於是親自前來查看究竟。 “克力架，克力架。 你能聽清楚我的聲音嗎？”

“ ⋯ ⋯ 我沒事，” 克力架咕噥道，雙腿有點站不穩，然後他注意到了虛弱地掛在佩羅斯佩羅哥哥肩膀上的克絲塔德。 妹妹在自己的看護下居然仍受了這麼嚴重的傷，慣用手臂完全脫臼，僅能勉強保持意識，克力架覺得愧疚極了。 他還記得在四歲的時候，三胞胎妹妹安潔差點死於蓄意縱火，才造成原本善良的卡塔庫栗哥哥一瞬間性格劇變動手殺人。 現在克力架十八歲了，卻發現自己依然毫無長進，這次是妹妹克絲塔德險些在眼前喪命。 要在這個操蛋的世界裡保護重要的親人，永遠是如此困難，該死。

長麵包廚師長恰巧這時抵達城市裡，轉過街角就看到三位狼狽不堪的夏洛特孩子。 長麵包匆匆趕來，揪住佩羅斯佩羅的衣袖，要求夏洛特家的長子丟下他受傷的弟弟妹妹盡快逃命。 佩羅斯佩羅無視了老廚師的勸告，轉向克力架，“快告訴我是怎麼一回事，舔～？”

“媽媽就要來了，佩羅斯大哥。 她因為沒吃到香草千層酥，正在無差別攻擊所有的人，” 克力架解釋著，握緊拳，對自己的弱小氣憤不已。

“什——什麼？ 那甜點都市怎麼辦 ⋯ ⋯？” 佩羅斯佩羅錯愕地搖頭，精神緊繃，卻想不出任何辦法。

“甜點都市打從一開始就註定沒救了，” 長麵包打斷道，表情非常嚴厲。 “我們應該趁現在還有機會儘早撤離，等準備好香草千層酥後再回來。”

“我們不能離開！ 至少，我不能！” 克力架尖叫，幾乎是歇斯底里。 “這是媽媽的夢想，這是我們一家人的夢想！ 我絕不會眼睜睜看著甜點都市被摧毀，然後夾著尾巴像隻喪家犬一樣落荒而逃！”

“你徹底瘋了嗎？ 就連一支大軍也不可能在這種情況下阻止玲玲，而別說是大軍了，我們連半個士兵都沒有！” 廚師長提高了音量，想讓這位固執的男孩理解事態的絕望。 “睜開眼睛搞清楚現實，夏洛特·克力架！ 我們只有無法戰鬥的百姓，和像你這樣一群不懂天能有多高的無知孩子！”

佩羅斯佩羅因為老廚師尖刻的言論皺起眉頭，克力架忿忿不平地咬緊牙關。

“你想要一支軍隊？” 克力架輕聲說，發火了。 他拭去仍滴在臉上的鮮血，讓僅剩的左視野能稍微恢復一些，然後張開雙臂。 “ **那我就造一支軍隊給你吧！** ” 克力架大喊，拍了他的雙手。

只要是能產生固態物質的生產型超人系惡魔果實，都有製造克隆分身的潛力，但從未有人嘗試要創造出一整支軍隊。 畢竟妄圖一個人控制這麼多的獨立個體，會需要消耗難以估量的體力，造成極大的精神負擔。 就算那樣也無所謂，克力架想。 如果只有一整支軍隊才可能暫時拖延媽媽逐漸逼近的腳步，那他就要創造出一整支軍隊。

“代替我照顧克絲塔德，佩羅斯哥哥，” 克力架對著他的大哥說道，調整著呼吸。 “還要請你幫忙廚師長找間像樣的廚房，開始烘培那份點心。”

佩羅斯佩羅小心翼翼地環著克絲塔德的腰，讓她能更安穩地靠在他的胸膛上。 “那你呢？” 佩羅斯佩羅反問，很擔心。

“我要留在這個地方，作為最後一道防線，” 克力架回答，並用長劍在街道上畫出一條筆直的橫線，下定了決心。 “我會確保對城市的破壞，到此為止。”

佩羅斯佩羅看著已經長得這麼大了的弟弟，最後點了點頭。 纖細的手腕一揮，半透明的糖漿露滴從他的指尖飄起來，輕盈地落在克力架的身體上，然後成形化做一層薄薄的堅實保護膜。 “糖果鎧甲，” 佩羅斯佩羅低語道。 “千萬不能死，克力架弟弟。”

然後他們離開了，甚至沒有多餘的時間告別。 媽媽駭人的聲音迴盪在城市的大街小巷。

“香草～ 千層酥！！”

“除非踏過我的屍體，媽媽，” 克力架嘶聲咆哮。 成群結隊的餅乾士兵在他身後站了起來，這樣一支無限兵力的大軍，將要來打一場毫無勝算的殊死戰。 氣溫驟降，漫起詭譎冰冷的氛圍，告示著母親的到來。

克力架舉起了他的武器，沒有膽怯，無懼地面對這個無法戰勝的挑戰。

.

》卡塔庫栗（21歲）

又有兩位夏洛特家的孩子倒下了，直接被砸進地裡，距離卡塔庫栗稍早前撞毀的山腳不太遠。 大福的身體被普羅米修斯的大火烤得焦黑，歐文因宙斯接連不斷的電擊而全身抽搐。 兩人奄奄一息，已經無法戰鬥沒有意識了。

天候沒有意念，水與火沒有真正的思想，無法解讀、無法理解、無法預測，屬於完全無生命的自然現象。 即使是最敏銳的見聞色，面對根本不存在的矛盾，也徹底毫無辦法。

卡塔庫栗咳出鮮血，十指陷進泥土裡膝蓋抵地，想要站起來。 全身不知道有多少骨頭已經裂了，卡塔庫栗想。 他的雙腿光是支撐著自己的體重都很費勁，踏出的每一步都在打顫，左臂還抬不起來，肩部以下完全喪失了知覺。 然而，卡塔庫栗不能讓那兩個元素霍米兹回到媽媽的身邊，不然甜點都市就要徹底完蛋了，而那裡 ⋯ ⋯ 將會是他最重要的家人的葬身地。

卡塔庫栗拾起地上沉重的木塊，是之前撞穿樹林造成的殘骸，然後扔向普羅米修斯。 木塊無害地穿過霍米茲無形的本體，瞬間燒成煤渣，但至少成功吸引了它們的注意。

“普羅米修斯！ 宙斯！” 卡塔庫栗高喊道，在不平坦的地面上一拐一拐向前踏。 “我還沒倒下！”

宙斯慵懶地瞥了他一眼，然後這兩個元素霍米茲開始變大，再變大，直到看似覆蓋了整片天空。 卡塔庫栗握緊拳頭，指節發白。 他的速度遠不及宙斯的雷電，拖著傷腿更別妄想能即時閃躲普羅米修斯精確的火焰。

數以百計的雷火攻勢將從千萬個不同的方向毫不留情往他身上打，兩個對手還是見聞色霸氣無法感知的非生命存在。

在這樣的絕境底下，卡塔庫栗明白，如果再被擊中一次，那將會是自己生命浩劫咽下的最後一口氣。 卡塔庫栗瞪視著眼前兩個無敵的元素霍米兹，沒有移開視線。

.

》克力架（18歲）、卡塔庫栗（21歲）

無論有心還是無意，這都不是夏洛特·玲玲第一次傷害自己的孩子，也肯定不會是最後一次。 從任何意義上來說，玲玲都不是一個多好的母親，但至少她的孩子們不會因為這樣一個她自己都無法控制的精神疾病而怪罪他們的母親。 日復一日、年復一年，這群可愛的孩子們將從不斷累積的經驗中學習，兄弟姊妹共同努力尋找化解之後每一次思食症危機的最佳方法。 夏洛特家的孩子們會學習如何反過來照顧他們的媽媽，以報答媽媽難得願意施捨給他們的一絲絲幾乎微不足道的小小感情。 愛，海上如此稀有的奢侈品。

至於這次呢？ 廚師長麵包用了將近三個小時製作的那份香草千層酥，才平息了媽媽因飢餓引發的瘋狂。 在這場不幸的災難中，夏洛特家有兩位兄弟因為拒絕逃命一度踏上死亡邊緣的斷崖，但是，奇蹟般地堅守到最後而存活了下來。

克力架在視野半盲孤軍奮戰的情況下，暫時拖住了自己無比強大的母親，為了做到這點，克力架成為了一支名符其實的一人軍隊。 卡塔庫栗則在瘸腿跛行的極端不利條件下，完美迴避了元素霍米茲接連不斷的猛烈攻勢，為此他的見聞色霸氣達到了先前被認定為是理論上不可能的境界，獲得了直接窺探未來的能力。 他們兩人證明了自己是夏洛特孩子中無可爭議的奇才，因此大家決定建立一個新的榮譽地位。

夏洛特·克力架和夏洛特·卡塔庫栗被賦予了「甜點雙將星」的美譽，稱號取自甜點都市，那座他們差點犧牲了自己年輕的生命才挽救的人間樂園。

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **• 系列相關設定：**  
>  夏洛特家裡應該有幾人對媽媽的靈魂魔法免疫，不然孩子們是不可能知道無所畏懼能保護自己，所以就是唯一能直接嚇倒霍米茲的克力架和完美的卡塔庫栗囉。 卡塔庫栗的 ‘糯團突刺’ 技能和克力架的 ‘捲·椒鹽卷餅’ 非常相似，充分展現了模仿天賦點滿的卡塔庫栗，第一位受害者肯定是自己的弟弟。 克力架排斥疼痛是因為曾經痛到PTSD，畢竟眼睛差點被腐蝕掉，他的 ‘餅乾鎧甲’ 點子受到佩羅斯哥哥的 ‘糖果鎧甲’ 啟發。 長麵包廚師長在佩羅斯佩羅生命受威脅時特別擔心，因為他是佩羅斯佩羅和康珀特的生父，當然兩位孩子對此毫不知情。
> 
> 克力架成為將星的時候，尚未被世界政府通緝，也就是說他那時的懸賞金額等於 0貝里，很扯地創下未來所有四皇團高階幹部史上的最低賞金紀錄 (笑）！ 卡塔庫栗成為將星的時候，他並沒有惡魔果實能力，糯糯果實的由來在 **家庭相冊** 第三章詳述，事情發生在一年後卡塔庫栗22歲時。
> 
> 霍米茲和霸氣補充：沒記錯的話，路飛的見聞色無法感知誘惑森林裡的任何東西，意味著見聞色霸氣不把霍米茲視為存在的生物體，由此推測霍米茲對絕大多數見聞色霸氣使用者而言，是盲區。 卡塔庫栗是目前唯一已知的例外。
> 
> .
> 
> 本篇翻譯自《夏洛特之名》系列之一 **夏洛特家的孩子** 第六章，完整故事請閱讀英文版，謝謝！
> 
> 夏洛特家族全員系列原作正劇親情向，目前出場角色有約72位夏家孩子。 《夏洛特之名》系列之一 **夏洛特家的孩子** ，描述最年長20位孩子們兒童時期求生的經歷和BM海賊團的起源故事，虐文注意。 《夏洛特之名》系列之二 **家庭相冊** 為每章單獨成篇的獨立故事，側寫夏家如何從零開始建立起一座夢幻國度，主角不固定。


End file.
